


Epitaph

by AngryTurtle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Revenge, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryTurtle/pseuds/AngryTurtle
Summary: "You and I aren't so different"Annie's life spirals out of control in a single night. With blood-stained hands, she tries to find an answer.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. The Dawn That Never Came.

“Everything is teetering on the edge of everything”

  
  


Warm smoke made its way into her lungs, warming up her chest if only for a brief moment. It was a nice contrast to the cold night. She looked at the cigarette in her hand and tapped it gently before, once again, taking another puff. Smoking wasn’t her thing, but recently she’d taken a liking to it, maybe it was that the consequences of it didn’t apply to her anymore or that death was something she was already personally acquainted with… perhaps both, it really didn’t matter. Looking out her balcony she took in the city street lights, it was a pleasant sight. She thought of it as the representation of the combined effort of humanity towards progress, whereas that was a good thing or not wasn’t something she could decide. She continued to gaze at the city below her with unfocused eyes. Every corner, every store, every park, all of it was filled with people just like her living their lives. They all looked so much happier than her, but what did she know, maybe they were all miserable too, just better at pretending.

“The smell will stick to you and let me tell you it isn’t an enjoyable one” The voice of a woman, a rather girlish one at that, interrupted her not so pleasant thoughts. 

“What are you doing here?” It came off harsher than she’d wanted it to

“I’m sorry I came unannounced, but everyone is worried about you, Annie and that includes me too. Ever since… well, the accident you haven’t shown your big nose around” Annie let out a sigh. She couldn’t be mad at her for worrying about her.

“Historia…” 

“yes?” She said with a little fear in her voice, almost expecting to be screamed at.

“How did you even get in?” Annie asked trying to at least show a half-smile.

“I was knocking at your door for like 20 minutes, guess you were too busy smoking to notice, so I used Armin’s keys” As soon as that name came out of her mouth her skin went cold. Annie, noticing that, held her smile.

“Sorry about that… it’s not like me to space out”

“you better be! I was out waiting in the cold” her usual upbeat demeanor was back in an instant, Annie was glad for it. “I guess I’ll take the chance and give them to you… they’re the keys to your apartment after all” 

After that brief exchange, Historia left, not before scolding her a little more about being such a loner recently. Annie wasn’t much of a conversationalist, still, she appreciated having a friend worry after her even if she preferred being left alone. She doesn’t remember when it was that she started being this way, had she been like this all her life? No, she was just avoiding thinking about it. There was a time when she enjoyed spending time with her friends, and it hadn’t been that long ago, at least in actuality, because to her it had felt like an eternity as if time itself had slowed down just to make her suffer in it more. 

Once again she was pulled from her thoughts, except this time it was her phone ringing.

“Why are you calling me? we just talked” Annie answered with a tired voice.

“I know and I’m sorry. It’s just that I forgot to tell you something important. Kinda the whole point of me visiting you.” 

“I thought the whole point of your visit was to check on me?”

“Ah! yes… that too” Annie rolled her eyes, changed the phone to speaker mode, and sat down on her bed.

“Eren asked me to tell you he wants you to come to his office” Annie tensed up at the mention of the office being Eren’s now, but relaxed almost immediately. She couldn’t let herself get worked up at every little mention of the past.

“He could’ve just called me” She deadpanned

“He did, but it seems your phone was off at the time” It wasn’t, she had completely forgotten she’d blocked him last time they talked.

“Anyway, he’s waiting for you… he has something important to tell you” Annie groaned at the prospect of going over to see Eren. They weren’t on the best of terms ever since he took over the company. 

“Fine. Tell him I’ll go see him in an hour” She didn’t wait for a reply and hanged up.

Public transport, as smelly and crowded as she remembered it. Annie, however, didn’t dislike it. She could look around the train and see the homeless sleeping on the floor, she could look through the window and see the dirty streets filled with graffiti. It made her feel as if maybe she wasn’t such a mess herself. Disregarding her petty thoughts, she opted to read the news on her phone, it had been a while since she'd read any. Instantly regretting her choice she placed her phone back in her pocket. Violence, corruption, and fear-mongering; the world was a dark place, at least that was what the media showed. Annie didn’t think so, it's what sells she told herself, but it was getting harder and harder to keep believing that as of late.

Luckily for Annie, she arrived at her stop before her own thoughts could lead her somewhere darker. It was still very cold outside. She cursed Eren for making her go out in a night this cold.

Keep straight until you hit an intersection, then turn right and walk about fifty meters, turn left across the street, and after a while, you should see a big white building. She'd done this so many times she could find her way even with her eyes closed, yet this time was different. Annie was extremely conscious of her surroundings, as if her whole body rejected the idea of approaching her destination, it made her sick to the stomach. It had been almost a year, she had to move on, she couldn't let this control her life. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and let her body relax. 'You got this' She kept repeating it in her mind the whole way through, not letting herself think of anything else. 

TITAN, the entrance to the building displayed its name in big bold letters. Annie hesitated, she could still go back, ignore it all as she’d done till now. All she had to do was walk back to her apartment, it was comfortable there, it was safe. 

“Annie?... I can’t believe it! its really you” She tensed up at the mention of her name. 

“Hey…” She exhaled, relieved. It was Hitch, she could deal with her.

“Man its good to see you! How long has it been? six… no eight months?” 

“Pretty much, yeah” 

“I have so much to tell you.” she beamed “did you know Jean and Mi-” Annie cut her off before she could continue.

“I’m sorry, Hitch. I have somewhere to be. Can we catch up later?” Hitch looked disappointed but nodded regardless.

“Don’t go disappearing on us again, okay?” Annie gave her the best smile she could muster and waved goodbye.

The interior of the building was just as she remembered, sure some things were moved around but she still remembered the basic layout. Opting to not look around too much, she’d rather spare herself the memory trip, she quickly walked towards the elevator. The wait for the elevator to reach her floor was more nerve-wracking than it had any right to be. What did Eren want? She honestly had no idea, so she settled on just hoping he only wanted to check on her, just like Historia. With a short jingle, the doors to the elevator opened, in it, she recognized two people.

“If you could just give me one more-” He stopped himself as soon as he noticed it wasn’t the two of them alone anymore. He looked at Annie, his eyes widened in surprise but he ultimately settled for an acknowledging nod before leaving. Having no idea what she’d just witnessed, Annie entered the elevator.

“Did I… interrupt something important?” She said somewhat apologetic

“No.” That’s all she got in response. Annie didn’t know Mikasa too well, in fact, she wasn’t sure they ever got along either. She knew she was a little on the cold side, so she shrugged it off as nothing more than her usual behavior.

“You aren’t getting off?” Annie asked

“No, I’m going up” Again with the cold attitude.

Annie nodded and pressed the button for the sixteenth floor. She wasn’t sure if she was supposed to strike a conversation, Mikasa didn’t look in the mood for one so she decided against it, but then again when didn’t Mikasa look like she would beat you up if you talked to her. The elevator ride remained silent for the most part, it wasn’t until Mikasa herself spoke that the silence was broken.

“Sorry…” That’s all she said. Woman of a few words, Annie guessed.

“For what?” She was genuinely curious.

“It’s been a while since we’ve seen each other and I gave you the cold shoulder” Annie was surprised, she didn’t think Mikasa cared one bit about her, certainly not enough to apologize for treating her coldly.

“It’s just… I was a little annoyed” Mikasa continued

“Was it Jean?” Annie saw this as her chance to strike up a conversation.

“Yeah, he keeps pestering me about getting back together” So that’s what it was, Annie thought to herself. Once again Mikasa was surprising her, she wasn’t expecting her to tell her something so personal like it was nothing. Perhaps Mikasa didn’t see it as a big deal or maybe, just maybe, she had the wrong idea about how much they actually got along? An idea suddenly popped into Annie’s head.

“Want me to beat him up?” She joked. Mikasa was taken back by Annie’s sudden humorous comment but chuckled regardless. It felt nice, Annie hadn’t had a conversation like this in ages. It was time to stop running away, Armin wouldn’t want her to waste away her entire life in misery. As much as it hurt, she had to move on. It was for the better.

Another short jingle played, indicating she had arrived at the sixteenth floor.

“Well, this is my floor... see you around” She stepped out of the elevator. This was it, she was only a couple meters away from Eren’s office. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out of her body, calming herself in the process. She couldn’t remember how many times she’d done that today. 

“You’re getting off here too?” Annie’s face snapped to her right, she hadn’t noticed someone was there. There she was, Mikasa again. 

“Ah… yeah. I’m going to see Eren.” Mikasa hummed in response like she’d understood something.

“I’m guessing you are too?” Annie wasn’t sure what were Eren’s intentions, but now, she had absolutely no clue. All she knew is that for some reason it involved Mikasa, and she wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

She wasn’t going to pretend she liked Mikasa, she didn’t hate her, but she found her particularly hard to deal with. She had this intense aura that made her hard to approach, and the fact that she had pretty much nothing in common with her made it even harder for them to interact. Annie was a short ill-tempered blonde and Mikasa was tall and stoic with jet black hair, they couldn’t be more different if they wanted. How did the saying go? Opposites attract each other. Total bullshit, Annie thought.

“Annie! Mikasa! good to see you both” Eren enthusiastically stood from his chair the moment they walked into his office. Annie only rolled her eyes at him.

“What do you want, Eren” Straight to the point, Annie wasn’t in the mood for pleasantries anymore.

“Now, now… We haven’t seen each other in months. How about a cup of coffee?” As much as she didn’t want to stay long, coffee did sound nice.

“Sure...” She gave in “Just black is fine” 

“How about you, Mikasa?” 

“Yeah… black too” Who would’ve thought, they did have something in common after all, albeit as insignificant as how they liked their coffee.

“Just wait here a minute, I’ll bring them” Before Eren could leave Mikasa stopped him.

“No, I’ll do it. You wanted to talk important matters with Annie right?” Was this Mikasa trying to speed things up for Annie? She wasn’t sure, but she was thankful for it regardless. 

“Eren… why did you invite your sister here?"

“She's protection—or at least she was..."

“Protection from what?" She burrowed her eyebrows.

“You know… in case you might want to... beat me up" he said with a nervous smile.

“I assume whatever it is you want to tell me… won’t be to my liking?” His nervous smile only seemed to grow.

“I’ll get straight to the point... ” He took a deep breath before continuing “I might’ve found some clues regarding Armin’s death”

“What?!” Whatever this was, whatever Annie thought this would be, she wasn’t expecting this. Now she knew why Eren wanted to put this conversation off.

“I know it’s hard to believe, but I have proof. Official documents… Annie, the police lied to us, Whoever raided the company that night, they weren't mere terrorists.” She couldn’t believe what was happening, her mind raced with a thousand thoughts.

“I’m not sure why or who, but someone was behind the attack, someone important. For the police to try to hide the truth, it must’ve been someone with a lot of power.” She couldn’t hear anymore, she thought she’d come to terms with it. She was ready to move on, for fuck’s sake.

“What are you trying to say? What difference does it make?”

“It means someone wanted him dead…” Eren gulped, Annie was becoming more and more agitated and it showed. 

“Eren… what’s the point of telling me this?” Annie didn’t get it, Armin was an important man, she knew he had some enemies. 

“We can make the person who did pay, Annie. Don’t you get it? Armin was killed… and we can find the person who orchestrated it.” 

“And then what? Turn them over to the police so they can cover it up again, or worse, so they can kill us too?” 

“...We’ll get to them first.” Was she hearing things correctly? “I have the resources, you have the skills. We can do this” Of all the things Eren could’ve wanted from her, not in a million years she would’ve guessed it was hitjob. 

“Christ Eren! Are you hearing yourself? You want me to kill someone?” 

“I know you’ve done it before… Annie, we have to fight.” He got closer to her, Eren was now staring her right at the face. “We can’t win unless we fight. They can’t get away with killing Armin” 

“Assuming I say okay, where do we even start?” She couldn’t believe she was entertaining the idea. 

“My contact, he only was able to bring me the documents he could access himself. There were more, they should have the information we need” he paused for a moment as if measuring his words “I want you to retrieve them”

“No way.” She wouldn’t even consider it anymore. “I’m not going to be your pawn so you can get closure. I know how much it hurts, I loved Armin too. You have to move on Eren.” 

“Annie… The autopsy report, he was tortured to death.” Her blood ran cold “This isn’t about closure or justice, it’s about revenge.” 

“Fuck!” She couldn’t take it anymore. “Okay, I’ll do it” 

After that, Annie didn’t bother listening to what else Eren had to say, she was just too spent. It had been a long night, one that was far from over, she doubted she’d be able to sleep at all. With both her body and mind exhausted, she mustered her remaining strength to tell Eren to save the details for another day. On her way out, she decided to rest in the lobby outside Eren’s office. Annie was not only tired but pissed. Just as she thought she was beginning to move on, only for life to find a way to drag her back in. She didn’t know if she should laugh or cry.

Luckily for her, the lobby had comfortable chairs. Annie sat down on one of them, giving her body a well-deserved rest. She didn’t know how much her state of mind could affect her body, she felt as if she ran a marathon and back. Leaving her deplorable estate aside, she didn’t know what she’d gotten herself into. If it was as Eren said, then what hope did they have. Someone with enough power to kill Armin and get the police to cover for them certainly would hide their tracks well. And even if they did get the evidence, what were they going to do? killing them would certainly not go unnoticed. Every path leads to failure. 

“Here’s your coffee, black right?” Annie felt something warm press against her cheek. She’d been too distracted to notice Mikasa approaching her.

“Thank you…” She took the coffee, tasting its bitterness. This wasn’t good coffee.

“He told you.” Guess it was obvious, Annie thought. 

“Yes… yes, he did.” 

“I’ll help you.” Did she hear that right?

“Is that why Eren told you to come?” She didn’t need an answer to know, that too was obvious. Mikasa only hummed in response.

“What a scumbag… making two girls do his bidding” Mikasa snorted, almost spilling the coffee in her mouth. Annie didn’t know what was it, but Mikasa’s presence had a way to help her sort her feelings. Gone was her intense aura, replaced with a more calm openness, or maybe it was all in her head all this time.

Having both finished their coffee’s, Annie stood up. She decided it was enough, she would no longer feel sorry for herself.

“Thanks, Mikasa” She looked at Annie, unsure as to why she was being thanked for but decided not to ask. “See you around” Having said goodbye to Mikasa, Annie dreaded the walk back to her apartment, wishing she had saved a little of her coffee to warm her up.

“Annie” Mikasa called out her name before she could leave. “For Armin” Annie smiled, a genuine one this time.

“For Armin…”


	2. Memoriae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait between chapters but life has been extremely hard for me these past month and a half, I won't bore you with the details but stuff is going much better now.

“So… what do you think?” The sudden demand for an opinion surprised her. Annie hadn’t understood a thing he’d just said. She had never been good at science, but this was beyond being good or bad at it.

“If you think it’s the right way to go about it, then I think it’s a good idea” She smiled at him. It was a pretty generic answer, that much she was aware of, but it’s all she could really say, anything else and she’d risked sounding like a complete idiot.

“The right way, huh?” He pondered for a moment “It has to be… this has the potential to change humanity as a whole! If Eren and I succeed, thousands—millions of lives could be saved and-”

“Armin” She stopped him “Could we leave the science talk for when it’s not… you know, our anniversary?” He froze.

“I’m sorry.” He placed his hand atop of hers “Its a bad habit of mine”

“I know and I love that part of you too” Annie turned her hand so she could link their fingers.

It’d been three years since they’d met, and in those short three years, their relationship had gone from complete strangers to fiancés. Annie was still surprised about it, she never in her whole life thought of herself as someone who’d get married yet here she was. Both Armin and her decided they wanted to do something special as this would be their last anniversary before their wedding, so the decision was made to make a reservation to the biggest, most famous, most expensive restaurant they could find. It was everything they could’ve asked for, romantic atmosphere, delicious food, and a beautiful view from the windows. Everything was perfect, or almost, for a while now Annie had been bothered by a beeping sound, one of the other couples had forgotten their phone on their table and an alarm had been playing for way too long. She let out a sigh, she wouldn’t let a small little detail like that ruin this moment.

“I think I have something that’ll make you happy… a gift” Armin smiled brightly.

“More than I am now?” Annie wasn’t a romantic, but today she felt like it.

“I hope so… but first” He looked at her in the eyes “I have a favor to ask”

“A favor? sure” She let out a small chuckle. What could Armin want, she wondered

“Take care of Eren and Mikasa” That took her by surprise, of all the things he could’ve asked her, that one didn’t cross her mind.

“uh… okay?” Annie let her confusion show.

“Please, promise me you will” This had taken a turn she did not expect nor understand.

“I will… we can both take care of them, they’re our friends after all” She reassured him with a smile.

“No…” The grip on her hand became tighter. “I can no longer do it” His face no longer showed its previous warmth, now sad and lonely. Annie didn’t understand.

“What are you saying?!” If this was a joke, then she didn’t like it one bit.

“Annie.” He said sternly “Its time” The phone’s beeping grew louder.

“Time for what?” 

“Live your life…” He looked down

“I am! I am… with you” He only raised his face and smiled. 

Annie stared at him, she no longer had any grasp on what was going on. Everything was so perfect, they would have their wonderful anniversary and grow their relationship, not whatever this was. She didn’t like it, something was off. 

“Off?” Something had been wrong from the beginning. Annie looked around only to find the restaurant completely empty. The only thing besides them was that incredibly unbearable sound, she didn’t understand how she was able to put up with it this long. It was loud, incredibly so.

“Annie” Once again, Armin spoke to her.

“I have to turn that damn thing off! Don’t you hear it too?” She grabbed the phone and fiddled with it, failing to turn it off.

“I do” He simply said

“Then how do I turn it off?!” She was losing her patience, everything was falling apart. She couldn’t take that, anything but that.

“You have to wake up”

She reached out for her phone, lazily swiping away the alarm. She'd made sure to get more than eight hours of sleep every night yet this time she felt terrible, as if she hadn't slept a wink. Annie brought her hand up to her face trying to massage the sleep away, but was met with a warm liquid below her eyes. Of course she'd been crying while asleep, if anything she was a bit surprised she still wasn't. 

Annie's phone began to ring again, she sighed and hoped this wasn't still part of her nightmare. The caller ID showed an unknown number, which only helped to increase the sinking feeling in her stomach.

“Hello?" She answered unsure of who was calling or if this was a real call at all and not part of a sick twisted way for her brain to keep tormenting her through dreams.

“Hey… Good morning." She couldn't Identify the voice coming through her phone.

“Who's this?" She asked.

“Mikasa. I asked Eren for your number." Surprise wouldn't even begin to describe what came over Annie. She tried to speak but swallowed at the same time causing her to audibly choke with her own spit.

“You okay?" Mikasa seemed concerned.

“Yeah. Fine, totally fine" That didn't sound as convincing as she would've hoped but Mikasa didn't press further.

“So… you called just to say good morning?" Annie couldn't think of anything else to say, she cursed her rusty social skills.

“Somewhat." Now that was a response she did not expect. Am I that charming? Annie thought for a second before discarding the thought, embarrassed of her momentary vanity.

“Oh" Again, she could think of nothing else to say.

“I also wanted to speak with you… not through the phone though" Annie sighed, feeling relieved. She didn't know how to deal with the weird intimacy the call had, but now it had the clear purpose of setting up a meeting. To talk about what? She had a good guess. 

“Sure, just say when and where" Annie feeling her usual confidence back replied.

“Can I come over?" Annie almost spilled her non existing drink. That settled it, if there was anyone more socially awkward than Annie herself, it was Mikasa.

“Like right now?" 

“To be honest, I'm already on my way there" A single drop of sweat dripped from Annie's forehead. Then what was the point in asking?! She screamed internally, pressing her lips together as to not let out a sound.

"I don't have a choice do I?" Annie said, letting out a sigh.

“Not really" Mikasa deadpanned.

“You weren't meant to answer that"

“Anyway… I'll be there in an hour" She didn't give Annie enough time to object before hanging up. 

After each interaction they had, Annie's image of Mikasa changed drastically. She didn't know what to think of her anymore, on one hand she felt an unique connection to her due to Armin and talking to her last night had been nice, but something about her just didn't sit well with Annie. Mikasa was, to put it bluntly, scary in every sense of the word. 

“fuck…" Today couldn't have started worse. Annie was sure that if God was real she somehow had angered them, she just hoped that they wouldn't be petty enough to keep this up for the rest of her life. 

After a good while of taking out her anger on a bear plushie Historia had given her as a get well gift, Annie decided it was a good idea to change out of her pajamas into something more presentable. Not giving it much thought, she made her way towards her closet.

“I should probably take a shower while I'm at it" She raised her arm and smelled her armpit. 

"yeah definitely" She thought, somewhat disappointed in herself.

Annie wasn't sure when was the last time she had a proper shower, at least one not under the influence of alcohol. She had made a habit of drinking while on the bathtub. There wasn't any particular drink she was fond of, just whatever got her wasted enough to knock her out by the time she was done. There was times where she hoped to fall asleep, drowning while completely unconscious didn't sound all that bad. 

This time, however, was different, she didn't have time to laze around on the bathtub hoping to drown, nor the desire to do so. She wanted to live, at least until she knew whoever was responsible for Armin's death, killing them was also something she thought about, but hadn't made up her mind. That wouldn't be something Armin would want, she knew that very well.

  
  


**______________**

  
  


“Didn’t know you and Annie were that close” He said, trying to fill the uncomfortable silence. Ever since Armin died their relationship had changed, it felt different. Eren supposed it just wasn't the same without him. 

“She is our best friend fiance… but I guess we aren't really that close” Mikasa responded, no bothering to look at him. The walk towards Annie’s has house had been awkward and she wasn't making it any easier on Eren.

“To be honest, I thought you two hated each other.” Mikasa finally looked at him.

“What gave you that idea?” Her expression still unchanged, but her eyes gave her away, she was clearly annoyed. Eren thought he might’ve said something he shouldn’t.

“Everytime we four went out you two never really talked” He tried to smile.

“That doesn’t mean we hated each other…” she stopped for a second, as if trying to find an answer she herself didn’t know “I just felt uneasy with her around” She finished.

“Uneasy?” Eren had asked her about it just to start a conversation, but now he was legitimately curious.

“I guess we just aren’t compatible” She stated, not convinced of it herself.

“I’m not sure about that… but I guess it’s fine as long you don't end up beating each other up” He laughed.

“Why would we?” Mikasa asked confused.

“That was a joke” Ever since they were kids Mikasa had always been this way. Eren wasn’t sure if she really was that dense or if she was doing it on purpose.

Annie’s apartment building came into view. Part of Eren was thankful he wouldn’t have to try to keep a conversation with Mikasa for longer, he felt like a horrible brother.

**______________**

For the third time in the span of an hour Annie’s phone ringed, except this time it stopped almost immediately. Mikasa had called her and hanged up before she could answer, she figured that was her way of telling her she was close. She wasn't sure what to expect of Mikasa's visit, she knew they were probably going to talk about Eren's plan but she couldn't help but feel uncertain. 

Annie was nervous, she regretted accepting Eren's stupid plan. Vengeance? She wasn't sure she wanted that herself or if she was manipulated into it. It didn't matter, she had nothing to lose anyway. 

“ahhh! God damnit…" There was no use in thinking about it, she had already said yes. 

There was nothing better than a drink to calm the nerves and Annie needed one badly. She grabbed a fancy glass and a bottle of whiskey, pouring herself just enough not to get drunk on it. Annie had developed a habit of drinking but that didn't make her any less of a lightweight. She didn't care much for the taste, only the warmth and calmness it provided her.

Annie waited, wondering what was taking Mikasa so long. She was sure that call meant she was close by, but maybe she was wrong. She pulled out her phone and began searching for her number, only realising she didn't actually have it after a couple of minutes. Not wasting any more time she looked up her call history and pressed the last number she'd gotten a call from, however, before the call could connect she heard knocking on her door.

“Must be her…" Annie thought. She hanged up and made her way towards the door. The knocking continued.

“Coming!" She shouted, annoyed. 

Today had been an eventful day to say the least, with plenty of surprises, although if Annie were to rank them all, this one would be number one easily.

“Long time no see" Annie had expected Mikasa, but instead a tall burly man stood on the other side of the door, except this was no stranger.

“Rein-" He gave her no time to finish saying his name. Some say there's no worse feeling than being on the other side of a gunbarrel, but in this case Annie had no time to think about any of that as the bullet had already made its way through her head.

It wasn't like the movies where blood splattered everywhere, it was a rather clean exchange. Annie's body fell to the ground with nothing but a small thud for a sound. Her head left with a small hole where blood came out of slowly, like someone pouring a bottle of wine.

“There was nothing you wanted to say before killing her? You requested being assigned to this job after all" Someone waiting just outside the door said nonchalantly.

“What was there to say? I was gonna kill her regardless" He said while removing the silencer from his handgun.

“Fair enough" She stepped into the apartment.

“Thanks for not making a mess by the way. Makes my job a whole lot easier" She pulled out a couple of surgical latex gloves and put them on.

“I'll leave it to you then, Velvet" He waved her goodbye, courtesy she didn't give back as she was already engrossed in searching up the apartment.

“Goodbye to you too, Annie…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!
> 
> Hopefully it was worth the wait... Probably not but at least next chapter won't take long to come out.

**Author's Note:**

> Any kind of feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
